


unpolished work 3

by our--beginning (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, First Time, Nonbinary Shirogane Naoto, Other, they/them pronouns for shirogane naoto, trans man tatsumi kanji, trans woman shirogane naoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/our--beginning
Summary: I feel really weird about tagging this as "other" because it's trans woman * trans man, but because the woman is nonbinary M/F doesn't feel right either, so--Anyway they get together
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995847
Kudos: 4





	unpolished work 3

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third in a series of unpolished and largely unedited short stories that have been languishing in my drafts for varying amounts of time. this one was started in mid 2020 then abandoned in my notebook. ch1 is the old content; ch2 is/will be freshly written.
> 
> comments welcome*  
> *no concrit. think very carefully before u say some headass shit. comment moderation is on

Absence really _did_ make the heart grow fonder, Kanji mused, although obviously it wasn't completely that simple.

It wasn't the absence itself that did it so much as what went along with it. You never really realised how much you thought about someone when they were right there - of course you'd think about them a lot when you spend every day with them. But when they were _gone_ , away at college, studying forensics, with long lab sessions and seminars and lectures and exercises taking up any time that wasn't spend on consulting for actual cases already… yeah, you noticed it more.

He'd spent the weeks leading up to Naoto's graduation coaching himself. He couldn't say anything until they passed all their exams, or he might stress them out. There was always the chance they'd turn him down, after all, and right then he decided Naoto needed a friend to rely on more than they needed a potential partner. L-Lover. Yeah.

But as soon as they were home again…

That had been the plan, anyhow. He had a whole speech planned out and shit and he must've run it past Yosuke-senpai twelve billion times. Yosuke-senpai kept telling him to relax and just speak from the heart, but it was _Naoto_! What if he messed up and said some stupid shit?! They'd never respect him again, let alone want to date him.

But uh, Yosuke-senpai had been kinda right, because when they saw each other as Naoto's carriage pulled in to the platform at Yaso-Inaba train station, they'd both just… acted. Naoto dropped their suitcase on the concrete then ran for Kanji; Kanji started running too. They met and then they were embracing, and then they were kissing, and that was that.

Damnit, Yosuke-senpai was always wrong until he was right.

Kanji had needed to yell at his friends afterwards for freakin' _applauding_ \- couldn't they see they were embarrassing Naoto?! - but all in all, it'd been nice to have them being supportive.

Everything else had happened just as naturally. Kanji had gone over to Naoto's for dinner, and then he was staying the night, and then they were making out on the bed, and--

Okay. Yeah. They were probably gonna, um, g-get laid. If Naoto wanted to. Putting out on the first date was bad taste, right..? But if they both wanted it, then…

"How, um," he gently brushed his thumb against their soft, cute cheek. "How far do you wanna take, this, um.. N-Naoto?" It was weird to leave off the honourific. But, well. Naoto had asked very specifically.  
"I-I was about to ask the same of you," they blushed. "I-- I know you saw my Shadow, but… um… are you… well…"   
"Of course I'm okay with it," Kanji said. The soft tone came naturally. "Y-- You're the cutest goddamn, um… listen, you're… the cutest girl to exist, Naoto. I-- Is that right? Callin' you a girl?"

Naoto went the deepest shade of red, and the _cutest_ smile Kanji had ever seen in his life on _anyone_ , let alone them, crossed their face. "...yes, that's correct."

"Then yeah, you are the fuckin' _cutest_ girl, Naoto." Kanji met their eye. "Screw freakin' movie stars an' gravure models. I want _you_. And that ain't gonna change, no matter what, 'k? I've… done a lot of thinkin' and… I'm pretty sure, um… l-listen, the main thing is!! No matter what's in your pants n-now or-- um, in future-- I don't care about that! I mean-- shit, I _care_ , but I don't _mind_ \--"

"Kanji," Naoto called softly. Kanji felt their delicate hands on his cheeks. He could've exploded from affection right then. "I trust you. More than you know. We… both want this, so nothing's left to stop us now."

"Right," Kanji said. He let the smile bloom on his face naturally. "Nothin' left to stop us."

**Author's Note:**

> i'll bump the rating to Explicit if/when i write the second chapter
> 
> estimated wc for ch2 will be ~1k w, for a total of ~1600w
> 
> i'm letting u know this so u can decide whether to subscribe or not lol


End file.
